Dragon Ball (Verse)
|-|Dragon Ball= |-|Dragon Ball Z= Summary A kid named Son Goku grows up, trains to be a strong fighter and eventually becomes the protector of the Earth along with his descendants: Gohan and Goten. Along the way, he makes powerful allies and even befriends former enemies such as Piccolo and Vegeta. He and the Z-Warriors fight evil, powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and others in order to protect the Earth and even the universe at large. Supporters/Neutral/Opponents Supporters Opponents Neutral Power of the Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In Part 1, there are Wall level to Small Country level+ '''feats, with an outlier moon-busting feat. By Part 2, the series made moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting in the first arc, with following arcs hitting '''Small Star level by the Frieza saga, and soon surpassing Star and reaching Solar System level with the Cell and Buu sagas. In Part 3, almost from the very beginning, characters reach Universe level with feats like nearly destroying the universe. More characters at this level are introduced, as well as forms which greatly increase that level of power. Finally, in the last arc, Universe level+ power was reached, with feats such as shaking an infinite 3-D realm, surpassing time, and exceeding the strength of the villain of the previous arc, who had reached this apex when he merged with space-time on a universal level. The strongest character known as Zeno have reached Low Multiverse level with feats such as destroying and restoring multiple universes. In terms of speed, their speed ranges from Superhuman to Massively Hypersonic+ '''in Part 1. Part 2 characters have '''Relativistic to at least FTL+ speeds. In Part 3, characters reach Massively FTL+ speeds from the very beginning. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in its own right and is considered a high-tier manga verse. With the release of new material, such as Battle of Gods, Revival of F and the new anime series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit cosmic levels in terms of the Tiering System. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z-Warriors from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching Massively FTL+ speed since the Frieza Saga with feats such as Goku reacting to his own ship's travel speed, which is on that level, and Goku and Pikkon traveling midway through the universe-sized Afterlife in minutes and etc. The series had also already reached solar system destruction levels by the time 50% Final Form Freeza appeared, with the Namek explosion being wide enough to be seen from the outer portions of the galaxy, as well having Broly and Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually), alongside Super Saiyan 3 Goku shaking the entirety of a galaxy-sized plane by powering up. Check non canon Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Calculations/Respect Threads Profiles Factions/Nations/Armies/Organizations * Red Ribbon Army * Frieza Force * Z Warriors Locations Characters/Units Category:Profile Category:Verse Page Category:Dragon Ball